Et si c'était possible?
by twilight3513
Summary: Anna, rencontre la famille Cullen. Elle avait toujours été considéré comme une paria dans le monde des vampires. Et si elle était enfin acceptée pour ce qu'elle était? Edward et toute la famille Cullen sans Bella
1. vampire, vous avez dit vampire

PDV Annabelle

Ce type est une plaie ambulante ! Heureusement c'est un excellent joueur de guitare électrique et de synthétiseur, sinon, je l'aurais purement ignoré lors de notre première rencontre.

Dick, je l'avais croisé un an auparavant dans une boite minable d'une petite ville de Californie dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom. Il jouait divinement bien, il avait un rythme d'enfer et j'avais immédiatement accroché à son style. Il n'y a que moi pour aimer les types décalés qui ont l'air dangereux.

Seulement l'air ! Car Dick, c'est une vrai pâte. Il m'a mangé dans la main en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et me voilà embarquée, avec trois copains qui forment son groupe, dans un road house à travers les états de l'ouest d'Amérique du nord.

Je m'en suis vite faite des amis et ils ont encore plus vite compris qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit avec moi : l'amitié – temporairement – d'accord ! le sexe, hors de question !

Contrairement à la plupart des filles qu'ils rencontraient, je ne couchais pas avec tous les êtres vivants qui ressemblaient passablement à des mâles ( car Dick bourré comme un coin, cela n'était guère du genre viril) sous le prétexte futile qu'il gratouillait un instrument quelconque sur une scène minable.

Mais ils tiraient d'autres bénéfices de notre collaboration. D'abord, je ne les dérangeais pas dans leurs petites habitudes. Voire même j'apportais un certain confort : je savais les coucher quand ils avaient tellement vidé de canettes de bière qu'ils n'étaient plus capable de tourner le clé dans une serrure, j'avais une recette d'enfer pour faire passer la gueule de bois en une demi-heure – un mélange d'eau, de sel, de citron et de café fort – et j'arrivais même de temps à autre à calmer quelques petits copains furieux d'avoir été fait cocu.

Et puis j'aimais la musique et je savais un peu composer et chanter. Ils appréciaient les chansons que je leur écrivais et je faisais parfois duo avec Sam, la voix du groupe, très rauque et raillée, ce qui convenait parfaitement à du rock.

Nous avions ce jour-là quitter Seattle, dans l'état de Virginie, très tôt, plus tôt que prévu. Le groupe – ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à se décider pour leur nom et donc « le groupe » était resté. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal ! – avait signé un contrat dans une boite pour quinze jours. J'avais réussi à le leur dégotter pour faire rentrer un peu d'argent dans les caisses qui restaient désespérément un gouffre sans fond. Merci Anna !

Mais dès la troisième représentation, Dick avait réussi à se taper une petite blondinette qui ne demandait que cela d'ailleurs (Mais bon, ce n'est pas une excuse) dans l'arrière boutique, sans faire attention au grand brun baraqué qui avait déjà main basse sur la dite blondinette et qui, de surcroît, était très copain avec le propriétaire de la boite.

Résultat : adieu le contrat et les 500 dollars de bénéfice mais en plus, le copain cocu s'était largement soulagé sur Dick à coup de poing américain sur la tempe et l'arcade gauche.

J'avais réussi à faire stopper le sang , je lui avais donné deux antalgiques pour calmer le mal de tête. Et nous étions partis vers six heures du matin pour éviter que le petit copain – qui du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-dix était tout sauf petit – revienne finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Taylor, Kyle et Brandon étaient montés dans le van tandis que Dick et moi suivions dans la petite ford. Dick n'avait pas dit un mot : il avait bien remarqué que je fulminais et dans ces cas-là, il vaut mieux se taire.

Trois heures plus tard, nous traversons une petite ville entourée de forêt et je décide qu'il est temps de les droguer à la caféine si on ne veut pas risquer l'accident sur la route. Je me retourne donc vers mon compagnon de voyage pour constater qu'il dort. Je le secoue légèrement : aucune réaction. Je pousse un soupir et j'y vais cette fois-ci franchement en lui criant dessus :

-Arrête de jouer la belle au bois dormant, Dick et donne moi mon portable s'il te plait !

Sa tête bascule sur le côté et je vois que la plaie s'est réouverte.

Merde !

PDV Carlisle

Les deux infirmiers amènent sur un brancard l'homme inconscient. Encore un de ses rockers drogués avec les cheveux puants de gel et les tatouages pleins le corps. Mais bon ! Dans mon boulot, on doit soigner tous les patients de la même façon. Et j'en ai déjà rencontré des pires que lui lorsque j'étais à New York.

Ils le soulèvent pour le déposer sur le lit. Une plaie béante de cinq centimètres sur l'arcade laisse suinter un sang rouge sombre.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ? demande-je.

-Pas plus de dix minutes, me répond une voix que je n'identifiais pas.

Je me retourne rapidement vers une adolescente de dix-sept, dix-huit ans tout au plus.

-Vous en êtes sur ? rétorque-je – je me méfie toujours des adolescents humains, trop hystériques pour appréhender la réalité avec objectivité.

-Certaine.

Sa voix est sure et posée. J'en déduis que je peux lui faire confiance.

-Attendez dans la salle d'attente, mademoiselle. Nous viendrons vous dire comment il va.

-Non ! Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Son aplomb est incroyable. Je me retourne à nouveau vers elle. Et je m'aperçois qu'elle m'observe avec une rare intensité, à moitié terrifiée et à moitié furieuse. L'espace d'un dixième de seconde, je me demande même si elle sait ce que je suis.

Mais non ! C'est impossible ! Elle doit être de ces femmes qui détestent les hôpitaux et les médecins.

Ces copains sont derrière elle : tatouages sur les bras et dans le cou, jean troué, ils ont l'air de losers. Elle dépareille au milieu avec son pantalon et sa chemise verte impeccable, ses cheveux châtains longs soigneusement peignés et sa peau sans aucune marque.

C'est le genre de groupe à faire des histoires et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je dois avant tout m'occuper de mon malade.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas rester, déclare-je pour lui faire comprendre que je suis d'accord pour qu'elle reste mais qu'elle doit gérer le départ de ses copains.

Elle fait sortir les autres et va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil au fond de la salle. Ses yeux semblent vouloir me tuer.

Je ne m'occupe plus d'elle. Son copain a beaucoup perdu de sang mais la plaie est propre. Une infirmière vient la compresser pendant que je l'ausculte.

-La plaie date de quand, demande-je à la fille.

-Ca fait six heures, me répond-elle.

-Il a pris quelques choses, continue-je.

-Pas mal de bières hier soir. Plus rien depuis qu'il s'est fait ça. Je lui ai donné deux antalgiques pour calmer le mal de crane et la plaie avait cessé de saigner assez vite

La tension est bonne, le cœur un peu rapide. Pas très grave ! D'ailleurs il gémit et commence à bouger. Je demande une perfusion de sérum physiologique et du glucose.

-Votre petit copain n'a pas grand-chose. Un peu d'hypoglycémie et un petit choc du à la bière et au coup sur la tempe.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit copain, déclare-t-elle sèchement.

Je la regarde à nouveau. Elle a un petit sourire froid mais ses yeux sont toujours furieux. Curieuse fille !

-Je vais devoir le garder vingt quatre heures en observation !

Elle me regarde quelques secondes puis acquiesce.

Mon patient ouvre les yeux. Je lui explique la situation, je lui demande son nom, son âge. Je lui demande s'il reconnaît sa copine. Il sourit en la voyant. Je les laisse discuter pendant que je sorts des agrafes et une seringue de novocaïne pour lui refermer sa blessure.

PDV Annabelle

Un vampire ! Le docteur qui va soigner Dick est un vampire. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourtant je ne peux pas le confondre avec un humain : le teint blanc, les cernes autour des dieux, cette beauté surnaturelle.

Je panique ! Dois-je hurler ? Mais qui va me croire ? Vu l'énergumène avec qui je viens de rappliquer dans leurs locaux, ils vont certainement penser que je me pique à l'acide sulfurique.

L'attaquer alors ! Le détruire, le couper en petits morceaux, le brûler ! Ca non plus, vu le monde qui traverse la pièce, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Et puis tout d'un coup, je réalise que personne n'a peur de lui. Le vampire est là, devant un patient qui saigne abondamment. L'hôpital en lui-même pue le sang humain et il n'attaque pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas naturel !

Je respire un grand coup. Annabelle ! Calme toi ! Laisse le faire. Tu pourras toujours intervenir si jamais il tente quelque chose. Je refuse de sortir de la salle. IL me regarde bizarrement mais n'insiste pas. Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle furieuse prête à lui sauter dessus s'il refuse.

Bon d'accord ! C'est un bon médecin. Cinq minutes plus tard Dick se réveille et IL m'autorise du regard à m'approcher pour que je parle avec lui.

-Je suis désolé, Anna ! murmure-t-il avec une voix rauque.

-Tu peux ! lâche je. T'es vraiment une plaie Dick, au sens propre comme au figuré.

-Allez ! Ne fais pas ta tête de cochon. C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

-C'est ça ! Dans tes rêves ! Je compte bien te faire le symétrique dès que tu seras rétabli. Tu nous a bousillé notre contrat, il a fallu que tu te tapes la seule nénette maquée de la boite et maintenant nous voilà tous cloués ici jusqu'à demain. Je commence sérieusement à me demander si je devrais pas faire appel à un exorciste.

Et en plus, il a fallu que tu tombes sur le seul docteur vampire, pense-je tellement fort que je me demande s'IL l'a entendu. Je le regarde brièvement.

IL sourit et Dick grimace de douleur lorsqu'il s'esclaffe.

-Je ne crois pas que Dieu puisse faire quelque chose pour moi.

-Tu as raison. Même lui, tu arriverai à te le mettre à dos. Ton cas est désespéré !

Il gémit à nouveau en rigolant.

-Arrête de me faire rire, ça fait trop mal au crane !

Je soupire. Décidément, il prend tout à la rigolade. Un de ses jours, ça va vraiment lui exploser à la figure.

IL me dit que je dois le laisser dormir maintenant – les sutures sont finies. Je comprends que je dois quitter l'hôpital et ne revenir que le lendemain. J'hésite à nouveau : bon ! Il ne va pas le saigner alors qu'IL vient de lui sauver la vie !

Je me retourne vers la porte, hésite encore une seconde puis LE regarde à nouveau :

-Merci ! Docteur…

-Carlisle Cullen. De rien ! Je n'ai fait que mon boulot.

Je souris à nouveau froidement. Son boulot, c'est pas vraiment ça en principe.


	2. adieu veau vache baise

PDV Taylor

Anna nous rejoint enfin dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital. Bien sur, elle a voulu rester auprès de Dick ! Cette fille est une vrai mère poule.

Quand je la vois arriver dans son jean moulant et sa chemise de flanelle verte, mon cœur se soulève comme à chaque fois. Dans le groupe, on est tous dingue d'elle et cette idiote ne se rend même pas compte à quel point elle peut être sexy !

Dick va bien, juste un petit malaise du au contre-coup. Mais le médecin préfère le garder en observation pour la nuit.

Elle ne nous en dit pas plus mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas bien. Il a dut se passer quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas nous dire. Je n'insiste pas. Dans ces moments là, elle a l'air dangereuse, j'ai peur qu'elle morde.

Nous allons à l'accueil pour remplir la paperasse.

L'hôtesse est une petite brunette un peu boulotte. Bon ! Elle n'est pas aussi sexy que la blonde de Dick mais je m'en contenterai ! D'autant plus qu'elle reluque mes tatouages avec intérêt. Mmmm ! Je sens que ça va être facile.

Du coup ! J'engage la conversation. Elle rougit derechef. Vraiment facile ! Je commence déjà à m'imaginer la nuit que je vais passer. J'ai plein d'idées : ça va être chaud, très chaud ! Je lui demande si elle connaît un hôtel dans le coin où nous – le groupe sous-entend - pourrions passer la nuit. Elle vire carrément cramoisie mais me donne une adresse. L'allusion est passée et elle semble d'accord. Des idées plus précises me traversent la tête. Toi, ma petite, cette nuit, tu vas réveiller toute la ville.

Anna rend la paperasse dûment remplie. Elle se penche alors vers moi et me susurre :

-Il y a un lit vide à côté de Dick ! Tu donnes ton numéro de tel à cette fille ou tu lui demandes le sien et je te promets que je t'y envoie fissa.

Là-dessus, elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Elle a le même regard que tout à l'heure. Je frissonne : elle a vraiment quelque chose de dangereux.

Je baisse les yeux en signe de soumission. J'ai l'impression d'avoir six ans et d'être devant ma mère, une énorme connerie à me faire pardonner.

Adieu veau, vache, baise…

PDV Brandon

Je ne sais pas ce que Annabelle a bien pu dire à Taylor, mais il se tortille comme s'il avait un truc coincé dans le cul. J'espère que ce n'est pas un mot doux. Il est hors de question qu'il se tape la seule fille pour laquelle j'ai un peu de respect.

Pourtant je pensai qu'il voulait se faire l'hôtesse. Il avait commencé son plan de drague, comme à l'habitude, avec ses allusions aussi grosses qu'un éléphant. Et dire qu'il se croit subtil !

Mais non ! Il ne lui demande pas son numéro de téléphone… Peut-être qu'il reviendra plus tard ?

Nous sortons. Anna nous propose de prendre un café au bistrot-restaurant d'en face, histoire de nous poser un peu et de reprendre nos esprits. Cette fille, c'est une perle !

Quand elle est arrivée dans notre groupe il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'ai craint qu'elle soit un problème. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle n'était pas là pour la baise – d'ailleurs elle a été très claire dès le départ et les quelques claques qu'elle a assenées à Dick ont fini à poser les choses.

En fait, elle a été salutaire. Elle nous a appris à nous calmer, elle a fait de nous un vrai groupe de musique. Elle s'occupe de nous comme une vrai mère poule et en plus, elle compose et chante divinement. Dommage qu'elle n'est jamais voulue monter sur la scène, elle aurait fait un tabac.

Nous nous asseyons à une petite table. Le bistrot est modeste mais propre. La patronne vient nous demander ce qu'on veut. Nous commandons quatre cafés et des parts de gâteaux. A sa moue, je déduis qu'elle n'est pas super contente de nous voir ici.

Nous restons silencieux quelques instants. Taylor a toujours l'air aussi coincé. Je commence à croire qu'elle lui a passé un savon.

Un homme s'approche alors de nous. Il a la quarantaine bien tassé, une moustache ridicule qui lui barre le visage et des cheveux ondulés mal coiffés. Mes yeux se posent sur l'étoile qu'il arbore sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine : Aie ! Le shérif ! Il manquait plus que ça.

-Salut ! Je suis le shérif Swan. Vous êtes nouveau dans la région.

-Bonjour, Shérif, je suis Annabelle Doyle et voici Tylor, Brandon et Kyle. Nous ne comptions que traverser votre ville et puis notre copain a fait un malaise. Du coup, vous allez devoir nous supporter jusqu'à demain. A moins que le docteur Cullen ne veuille le garder plus longtemps.

Anna, elle a le chic pour se mettre les gens dans la poche. Elle a un aplomb quand elle parle, elle serait capable de faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. En plus, quand elle prend cette voix douce et chaude, elle est très sensuelle. Même le vieux shérif semble sous le charme.

-Le docteur Cullen est un bon médecin. Votre ami est entre de bonnes mains.

-Vous le connaissez ? renchérit-elle.

-La famille Cullen est installée à Forks depuis deux ans maintenant. C'est un chirurgien de premier ordre qui aurait pu travailler dans n'importe quel centre hospitalier d'une grande ville et se faire un fric fou. Mais sa femme et ses enfants préfèrent la randonnée et la tranquillité des petites bourgades comme la nôtre.

-Il a des enfants. Ils doivent être jeunes.

-Ils sont tous au lycée. En fait, il les a adoptés.

Mais pourquoi elle pose toutes ses questions sur ce docteur ? Elle a flashé sur lui ou quoi ? Je regarde mes copains. Ils ont l'air aussi perplexe que moi.

-Bien ! continue le shérif. Bonne chance pour votre copain et pas d'histoires, compris !

-Aucun souci, shérif, répond-elle très calmement. Nous récupérons notre copain et nous disparaissons.

Sur ce, il s'éloigne vers la propriétaire. Je suis sûr qu'il va la rassurer: c'est elle qui a du demander de nous interroger.

-Dis donc ! C'est l'inquisition ici ! m'exclame-je

-Tout le monde se connaît et j'imagine qu'ils ne voient pas souvent de gars tatoués jusqu'aux cous dans les parages, plaisante Annabelle. Ils veulent juste que tout reste comme d'habitude. Alors pas de bringue ici, Ok !

Elle lance un regard vers Taylor. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a cet air de cocker mouillé. Pas touche à l'hôtesse. Je pouffe.


	3. installation à Forks

PDV Annabelle

Il a des enfants. C'est une famille de vampires !

WOUAHH ! Je n'avais jamais vu autant de vampires réunis au même endroit sans poser de problèmes. Ou une évolution vampirique m'a échappée – ce qui n'est absolument pas possible – ou alors les Cullen sont vraiment particuliers.

Je suis morte de curiosité. Je dois absolument savoir de quoi il recourt. Je ne peux pas laisser passer cela.

Je suis tellement excitée que j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine le lendemain de Noël devant son sapin. Anna, calme toi ! Et d'une, tu vas forcément être déçue quand tu vas t'apercevoir que tu t'es faite des films. Et de deux, tu ne dois rien montrer au groupe.

Déjà, ils ont trouvé suspect que je pose autant de questions sur le médecin de Dick. J'ai répondu avec un sourire coquin que j'avais toujours eu un faible pour les blouses blanches. Ils ont fait la gueule et n'ont pas insisté.

Nous avons pris trois chambres au petit motel de la ville et je me suis enfermée immédiatement dans la mienne en rappelant tout de même –surtout à Taylor – de ne pas faire de bêtises. Ils auraient tout le temps de se rattraper plus tard.

J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Et au petit matin, ma décision était prise. J'ai toujours été comme ça : je mettais des heures à me décider mais ensuite j'allais bien mieux.

Nous allons récupérer Dick. Quand il a plus de sang que de bière dans les veines, il a l'air presque humain et puis je les suis près du van.

-Ecoutez les gars, leur dis-je. Je ne viens pas avec vous. Notre route ensemble s'arrête là.

Ils m'ont regardée comme s'ils avaient vu un extra-terrestre. La discussion a été longue et pénible. J'ai eu droit aux questions stupides, aux emportements, à la colère. Et puis finalement au renoncement.

Je leur promets de leur téléphoner souvent, de venir les voir en concert. Et deux heures plus tard, ils repartent dans leur van, me laissant seule avec la Ford.

J'ai l'habitude. Ca se passe toujours comme cela. Les humains sont si prévisibles. Et j'étais persuadée que les vampires l'étaient aussi. Jusqu'ici !

Heureusement, ma couverture précédente pouvait toujours me servir : Annabelle Doyle, 18 ans, fille de Franck et Martha Doyle, travaillant dans le commerce international et donc voyageant tout le temps.

Jusqu'ici, je prenais des cours par correspondance, mais subitement, il me vient l'envie de m'établir quelques semaines à Forks, histoire de voir si j'avais toujours un bon niveau.

De l'argent, j'en ai autant que je veux, contrairement à ce que j'ai fait croire à mes collègues temporaires de voyage.

Adieu la vie de nomade, vive la sédentarité !

PDV Mike Newton

Pétard, ce matin il fait froid ! Le ciel est gris : avec un peu de chance, il va peut-être neiger.

Chouette, lundi, au lycée, ce sera bataille de boule de neige. Tyler va en prendre pour son grade. Ca lui apprendra à me ridiculiser devant Jessica et Angela en me faisant tomber de ma chaise à la cafete.

Bon ! Mike, faut que tu te bouges ! Dans une demi-heure, tu dois aider maman à la boutique. Le samedi, j'aime bien, il y a toujours du monde et je vais pouvoir discuter. Le reste de la semaine, c'est plutôt barbant. C'est mort et je suis obligé de me taper toutes les corvées ménagères.

-Mike ! Bouge-toi, tu vas être en retard, me hurle mon père.

-Ouais !Ouais ! Y'a pas le feu !

Je traîne un peu des pieds. Les parents, ça s'éduque. Si on exécute leur désir trop facilement, ils ont tendance à y prendre goût. Surtout toujours leur montrer qu'on fait les choses contre notre volonté, c'est pri-mor-dial.

Ding ! Dong !

Tiens ! Qui c'est à cette heure-ci? Une voisine qui vient prendre le café, à tous les coups.

-Mike ! Va ouvrir s'il te plait, me hurle mon père. Moi je peux pas.

Mais pour qui ils me prennent ! Je ne suis pas leur valet. Je prends mon temps, je traîne dans la cuisine, je cherche un truc à grignoter : un carré de chocolat ou un gâteau ?

On sonne une seconde fois.

-Mike ! hurle mon père, visiblement très en colère.

-Bon ! Ca va ! J'y vais ! souffle-je.

Je frotte mes pieds contre le sol pour qu'il l'entende jusque dans son bureau. Mon argent de poche de ce mois-ci, je l'aurais bien mérité. Ce qu'ils peuvent être pénible. J'ouvre la porte et …

WAOUHHH !

Quels yeux !

Qui c'est, cette beauté!

Je ne la connais pas. J'essaye de me souvenir si ma mère m'a parlé d'une nouvelle voisine ou de la fille d'une copine qui doit débarquer. Mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à réfléchir.

-Salut ! me dit la fille avec un petit sourire.

WAOUHHH ! Et en plus elle a une voix de rêve. Un mélange entre un petit chaton apeuré et le chant d'une sirène.

Bon, c'est vrai. Elle n'est pas trop mon genre de fille. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les californiennes bien formées là ou il faut et super bronzées – mais bien sur, dans l'état de Washington où il pleut 300 jours sur 360, on n'en croise que dans les magazines de sports nautiques. Je m'étais donc plus ou moins rabattu sur Jessica, une copine blonde, soit, mais loin d'être très formée et encore moins d'être bronzée.

Mais là, je suis prêt à faire un écart. La fille en face de moi est toute menue, les cheveux longs châtains qui lui descendent libres jusqu'en bas des épaules, le visage fin comme un ange et des yeux de biche, noisettes, à vous noyer dedans.

Bon ! Mike ! Réagis ! T'as l'air d'un parfait idiot !

-Salut ! Je peux t'aider ? balbutie-je.

C'est nul comme début de conversation. J'aurai du essayer un truc marrant mais là, ça ne vient pas.

-En fait je cherche Mme Newton. Je suis à la bonne adresse ?

-Ouais, dis-je un peu trop enthousiaste. – Mike ! Respire, elle va te prendre pour un demeuré !- C'est ma mère !

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle louait un petit studio et je serai intéressée. Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler ?

Elle veut louer l'appart du haut !

Elle va vivre dans la même maison que moi !

Au dessus de ma chambre !

Trop cool ! Tyler et Ben vont être vert de rage quand je vais leur dire ça lundi. Non mieux !Je vais leur téléphoner tout à l'heure pour les faire saliver.

-Elle travaille. Je vais t'accompagner là-bas.

-Non. Je ne veux pas la déranger. Je repasserai plus tard.

-Aucun problème. Elle a une boutique de sports. A cette heure-ci, c'est très calme. De toute façon, je dois la rejoindre pour l'aider.

Elle hésite, elle est gênée. Elle est encore plus craquante quand elle joue sa timorée. Il faut absolument que maman accepte de lui louer le studio. Cette fille me plait trop.

Elle acquiesce finalement. SUPER !

Je claque la porte derrière moi et je lui montre le chemin avant qu'elle décide de changer d'avis.

Je lui parle des attraits de la ville, des balades dans la forêt, de la mer pas loin dans la réserve indienne. Heureusement que je sais tenir une conversation parce qu'elle n'est pas très causante. Mais ça me va : les filles qui jacassent à longueur de journée, ça saoule.

Ma mère est seule, comme prévue. Je lui fais mon super sourire du garçon tout gentil qui est prêt à faire une tonne d'heures supplémentaires gratuites si elle accepte le deale.

-Salut ! maman ! je te présente…euh !

Zut ! J'ai oublié de lui demander son nom. Quel nul !

-Annabelle Doyle ! rigole la fille. Bonjour Mme Newton.

Je pensai être obligé de convaincre ma mère mais finalement, cette fille, elle sait s'y prendre pour la mettre dans sa poche. Là, je reste scotcher. Il faudra que je lui demande des conseils.

Elle explique qu'elle cherche un studio pour pouvoir finir son cursus scolaire sur Forks. Ses parents voyagent tout le temps et elle a appris à se débrouiller. Elle se propose de payer les six premiers mois d'un coup.

Un grand sourire s'affiche sur le visage de ma mère. Ca y est ! Elle est harponnée.

Ma mère me laisse gérer la boutique seul, le temps de faire visiter le studio. J'espère que Annabelle n'est pas trop exigeante.

Elle me lance un « A bientôt, Mike ! » qui me laisse rêveur. Elle s'est souvenue de mon prénom !

Et en plus, elle va être dans le même lycée que moi. Nous allons certainement avoir plusieurs cours ensemble.

Non finalement, je ne vais pas téléphoner à Tyler et Ben. Je vais attendre leur réaction à la cafétéria quand je vais leur présenter ma nouvelle copine.

PDV Annabelle

Et voilà ! Nous sommes lundi. La peur me saisit soudain. Et s'ils découvraient qui j'étais, s'ils avaient seulement des doutes.

Anna ! Tu as décidé ! Assume !

Mike me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. L'adolescent typique des petites villes qui n'a pas du voir grand-chose dans sa vie et qui reste fasciner dès qu'une nouveauté pointe le bout de son nez : en l'occurrence moi !

Ca lui passera ! En attendant, il joue les Saint-Bernard. Il me propose de m'accompagner au lycée avec son van – dont il est très fier. Je refuse poliment, prétextant devoir aller faire des courses ensuite et je prends ma voiture. Je dois quand même le suivre – au cas où je rate l'immense bâtiment qui longe l'unique avenue de la ville. Ri-di-cu-le !

Il me fait entrer dans le bureau de l'administration et me présente à la secrétaire – il croit vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller toute seule.

Heureusement, Mme Thyne lui demande de rejoindre sa classe. Elle accepte le dossier que je lui tends, les lettres de recommandation des établissements que j'ai soi-disant fréquentés et de mes cours par correspondance semblent l'impressionner.

Elle tique un peu quand je lui dis que mes parents ne pourront pas venir signer les papiers nécessaires mais que j'ai une procuration à mon nom. Je lui refile un numéro de portable et une adresse e-mail. Elle appellera dans la journée. Aucun problème ! Je me suis arrangée la veille avec un ami de Phœnix qui me devait un service – l'avantage d'avoir beaucoup voyagé.

Elle me donne mon emploi du temps, un plan du lycée et une feuille que je dois faire signer par tous les professeurs aujourd'hui.

Et me voilà lancée dans mon rôle de petite étudiante fraîchement arrivée à Forks pour obtenir mon bac et poursuivre de brillantes études universitaires. Dans quels domaines en fait ? J'aime la littérature, les sciences, les langues, la philosophie. Me torturer l'esprit sur les concepts complètement inutiles a toujours été une passion pour moi et également une véritable énigme : ce doit être mon côté humain qui me rend un peu bizarre.

Je rentre dans la classe de littérature anglaise. Tous les élèves me regardent comme si j'avais trois yeux et quatre bras. Je rougis et je tends ma feuille de présence au professeur Baker, un grand sec à l'air peu avenant.

-Bienvenue Mlle Doyle. Il reste une place au troisième rang.

Je baisse la tête et m'engouffre dans l'allée. J'ai horreur qu'on me dévisage comme ça.

Je m'assoie à côté d'une grande brune un peu trop maigre mais au visage doux et sympathique. Elle me lance un bonjour avec un petit sourire et se tourne à nouveau vers le professeur.

Elle, je l'aime bien ! J'espère que je pourrais m'en faire une amie.

Je regarde autour de moi : pas de Cullen ! Dommage. J'espère avoir un cours avec eux. Peut-être le prochain.

Hélas mon attente de la matinée est décevante. Par contre, en mathématiques, je retrouve le chevaleresque Mike qui m'adresse un grand signe de la main et me propose une place devant lui. FAN-TAS-TI-QUE!

Du coup, il n'a pas besoin de me chercher dans tout le bahut pour me proposer de manger avec lui et ses copains à onze heures.

Je le suis bien docilement mais je me dis qu'il faudra tôt ou tard que je réfrène ses ardeurs. C'est un gamin. S'il savait jusqu'à quel point c'est un gamin pour moi !

Je prends un plateau et mets une tranche de jambon et un morceau de fromage. Mike me guide vers un groupe de trois filles et deux garçons. Je reconnais la fille à côté de moi en littérature. Elle m'adresse un franc sourire avec les deux autres garçons. Les deux autres copines, elles, semblent plus circonspectes.

-Je vous présente Annabelle, lance Mike. Elle a loué l'appartement au dessus de mes parents et elle va finir son lycée ici à Forks. Anna, voici Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler et Ben.

Je hoche la tête en signe de bonjour. Heureusement que j'ai une mémoire photographique sinon j'aurai bien été incapable de retenir qui était qui vu la vitesse avec laquelle il avait débité les présentations.

Je m'installe à côté d'Angéla, celle que j'aime bien et Mike se met à côté des garçons. Il commence alors ma biographie comme si nous étions des amis de longues dates et qu'il ne connaissait que moi, sous l'œil mi-ravi, mi-jaloux de ses deux amis. Je me sens extrêmement gênée et je rougis à nouveau. Il faudra vraiment que je mette les points sur les i.

Angela semble se rendre compte de mon embarras. Elle engage la conversation avec moi : elle est vraiment sympa, je lui revaudrais cela. Du coup, les deux autres filles s'y mettent aussi et j'oublie Mike et ses prétentions de premier arrivé.

C'est là que je les ai enfin aperçus pour la première fois.


	4. 4 première rencontre

PDV Edward

Le lycée est toujours aussi ennuyeux. C'est mon enfer personnel.

Aujourd'hui, lire dans l'esprit des humains est encore plus rébarbatif qu'à l'ordinaire. Une nouvelle est arrivée ce matin à l'improviste. L'information a déferlé dans le lycée et surtout dans les cerveaux bourrés d'hormones des adolescents mâles. Ils la voyaient tous extrêmement jolie – ce n'est pas vraiment le terme le plus employé mais la décence m'interdisait d'utiliser les autres – célibataire et donc prête à avoir un petit copain.

Le pire fut sans doute ce blondinet assis à côté de moi en espagnol. Son nom m'échappe mais il avait déjà échafaudé toute une multitude de scénario pour aller dans l'appartement que la nouvelle louait dans sa propre maison. Il se repassait en boucle la petite histoire qui le faisait fantasmer. Il manquait cruellement d'imagination. J'avais de la peine pour cette fille.

La cafétéria était le seul moment salutaire de la journée. J'y retrouvai mes frères et sœurs et je pouvais enfin avoir une conversation normale. Lire dans leurs esprits étaient moins pénibles que pour les autres. Nous étions une famille depuis tellement d'années que nous n'avions quasiment plus de secret. Et puis je les aime beaucoup, ça permet d'être plus conciliant.

Emmet et Rosalie ouvrent la marche vers les plateaux repas. Mon frère, avec sa carrure de footballeurs professionnels fait peur à tout le monde. Rosalie, avec sa plastique parfaite de mannequin blonde, fait baver tout le monde. Mais les lycéens ont pris l'habitude de baisser leurs yeux lorsque nous arrivons : instinct de survie.

Suivent Alice, le petit lutin de la famille avec Jasper, notre nouveau végétarien. C'est lui qui a le plus de mal et j'avoue que je le plaints. J'ai parfois l'impression que ce sera toujours difficile pour lui.

Je ferme la marche.

-Tu regardes les Cullen, entends-je

Je me retourne rapidement vers la voix. C'est Jessica ! Elle, j'ai retenu son prénom, étant donné le nombre de fois où j'ai pu lire tout ce qu'elle désirait faire avec moi. Elle irait bien avec Mike : elle a aussi peu d'imagination que lui.

Elle parle visiblement à une fille que je ne connais pas. Ou plutôt si je l'ai déjà vu une bonne dizaine de fois dans l'esprit des lycéens ce matin : c'est la nouvelle.

-Qui est-ce, demande LA fille.

ELLE a une voie agréable, avec des tonalités chaudes. J'aime la musique et ce sont des sons que je reconnais. Elle ferait une bonne chanteuse.

-Emmet, Alice et Edward Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, récite Jessica. Ce sont les enfants adoptifs du docteur et de madame Cullen. Ils sont un peu…particulier.

-Oui, continue une autre fille dont j'ai oublié le nom, parce qu'ils sont très unis. Le brun baraqué Emmet, il sort avec la blonde Rosalie et le grand blond Jasper, il est avec Alice. Je me demande si c'est légal.

-Lauren ! s'indigne une troisième. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Je pouffe et m'assois à notre table habituelle, un plateau plein de nourritures dont je n'ai même pas fait attention.

-On peut savoir la blague, me demande Emmet.

-Jessica et ses copines sont en train de nous tailler un costard auprès de la nouvelle.

-Elles le font bien j'espère.

-Même pas. Aucune originalité.

Emmet hausse les épaules.

-Et la nouvelle, qu'est ce qu'elle pense de nous ? demande-t-il.

Je cherche son esprit et curieusement, j'ai du mal à le capter. En fait, rien ! Comme si elle n'était pas là. Je me retourne vers elle. Elle a les yeux plantés sur moi, des yeux noisettes très perçants. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, encore plus que dans l'esprit de mon voisin d'espagnol. Mais il valait mieux que je ne la trouve pas trop mignonne, ce serait dangereux pour elle.

Et je ne peux pas lire dans son esprit. Curieux !

-Rien de passionnant, élude-je.

-Edward te regarde, lance Jessica à la nouvelle.

-Il est avec quelqu'un, demande la jolie voix.

-Non ! Apparemment, personne n'est assez bien pour lui, répond-elle avec un ton sec.

Si LA fille n'a pas compris que Jessica en pince pour moi, c'est qu'elle est vraiment idiote. Je souris et la regarde à nouveau. ELLE aussi sourit toute seule. Non, elle n'est pas idiote.

-Tout ça pour dire que tu dois pas te fatiguer pour eux.

ELLE ne répond pas.

PDV Annabelle

Ils sont aussi beaux que ce que j'avais pensé !

Bon d'accord ! Les vampires par nature sont beaux. Mais eux ont quelque chose en plus ! Peut-être leurs yeux variant du caramel au noir. Peut-être leur calme apparent !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les observer quand ils prennent leurs plateaux repas et qu'ils vont s'asseoir.

Des deux filles, la grande est incontestablement la plus jolie, toute droit sortie d'un magazine de voitures où des blondes langoureuses se vautrent sensuellement sur les décapotables de luxe dans une tenue proche du mouchoir de poche.

Mais je préfère la plus petite. Elle semble sautiller quand elle avance, avec la grâce et la agilité d'une danseuse étoile. Des cinq, elle est la seule à arborer un large sourire. Elle est pétillante de vie et je me dis que je pourrai m'en faire une amie.

Anna, arrête tes idioties !

-Tu regardes les Cullen ! me chuchote Lauren d'un ton de reproche.

En quoi est-ce illégal ? pense-je. Cela fait bien dix minutes que je scrute tous les élèves de la cafétéria et cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger jusqu'ici.

Je tourne la tête à nouveau vers la table où ILS se sont assis. Un des trois garçons regarde dans notre direction. Bien sur ! Il nous a entendu. Il tourne les yeux vers son frère rapidement mais j'ai bien remarqué la couleur de ses prunelles, comme celle du docteur, couleur miel. Ils n'ont que ce coloris là en stock ou quoi ?

-Qui est-ce, m'entends-je dire à mes copines de table.

Toutes trois jètent un regard dans leur direction avant de baisser les yeux tout aussi rapidement, rouges pivoines. Tiens ! Ils font leur petit effet.

-Emmet, Alice et Edward Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, me répond Jessica. Ce sont les enfants adoptifs du docteur et de madame Cullen. Ils sont un peu… particuliers.

Bien sur ! Pauvre gourde ! Ce sont des vampires !

Je souris toute seule de ma pensée. Elle ne peut pas savoir. D'ailleurs, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache si elle ne veut pas jouer le rôle de la première victime dans un remake de film d'horreur gore.

-Oui, continua Lauren dont la voix aiguë et criarde me déplait. Parce qu'ils sont très unis. Le brun baraqué Emmet, il sort avec la blonde Rosalie et le grand blond Jasper, il est avec Alice. Je me demande si c'est légal.

Je savais bien qu'elle m'était antipathique. Elle devait être de ces filles dont le passe temps favori était de recueillir tous les cancans de la ville.

-Lauren, s'indigna Angela. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Vraiment, cette Angela, je l'aime bien.

Je continue à les observer. Edward semble parler à son frère et je ne comprends pas la teneur de leur propos. Je maudis ma différence !

Il plonge soudain à nouveau son regard dans le mien. Il est d'une beauté chavirante, les cheveux ébouriffés couleur châtain roux et de grands yeux profonds qui m'observent de manière… frustrés. Tiens ! Je ne comprends pas son sentiment.

Je détourne le regard.

-Edward te regarde, me lance Jessica.

Je sens une note d'exaspération. Espère-t-elle qu'IL la regarde, elle !

-Il est avec quelqu'un, demande-je.

Je dois savoir combien ils sont en tout.

-Non ! Apparemment, personne n'est assez bien pour lui, répond-elle avec un ton sec.

Je souris. Oui ! Elle doit vraiment en pincer pour lui. Si elle savait la chance qu'elle avait qu'il l'ignore.

-Tout ça pour dire que tu dois pas te fatiguer pour eux, conclut Lauren.

Je ne prête pas attention à sa phrase. J'ai découvert sept vampires qui vivent ensemble sans s'entretuer dans une ville où apparemment, il n'y a aucun mort humain. Un peu que je vais m'y intéresser.

Le temps de cafétéria passe vite. Je téléphone à Dick pour avoir des nouvelles du groupe. Règle numéro un lorsqu'on quitte des amis en leur faisant croire qu'on va les revoir un jour : leur téléphoner souvent au départ puis espacer les communications jusqu'à les interrompre définitivement.

Le groupe est à Portland qu'ils quittent demain. Ils ont trouvé un petit contrat plus dans le sud. Finalement, ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi.

Je file à mon cours de biologie.


End file.
